The Road Less Travalled
by Hikari Kamiya
Summary: Not finished yet, but I DO promise to finish sometime this week. Save it as a fave so you can look it up later! All about Daisuke's Dark Side


Disclaimer: Hikari: Why do we have to do this every time we write a fic? :-(  
Me: Yeah. I guess we do. It's for the lowlifes who think I am implying that I   
own Digimon just cause I'm writing about it, so here goes. No, I do not own   
Digimon, yet. I will someday, mark my words. But for now, it belongs to   
those wonderful geniuses (God, I love 'em), that discovered (I won't say   
invented cause we ALL know that it always existed, just that nobody knew   
about them until they discovered it) Digimon. Those people include, Akiyashi   
Hongo, Jeff Nimoy, Saban, Toei, the Digidestined (What, they're in this   
too!), and Fox. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-  
Hikari: Any chance whatsoever of you shutting up and rolling the fic??  
Me: Oh, um, yeah… here goes!  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Daisuke gazed triumphantly at the spot where a dark Control Spire had stood only   
moments earlier, like a gargantuan brooding reminder of the Digimon Emperor's cruel   
reign. A reminder that could never be forgotten.  
Daisuke sighed contentedly. "I've done my sector for right now. Time to go   
home, hit the sack, and call it a day!" He realized, all too late, that he had said that last bit   
out loud.  
"Not quite yet!" shouted Flamedramon, who stood near the still-smoking rubble,   
admiring his handiwork, "There's still one more!"  
Daisuke frowned from behind and looked at his D-Terminal. He activated the   
Mini-Map, and it swirled into appearance on the device's tiny screen. Among all the   
white dots that represented freedom from the Emperor's cruel whim, one dark square still   
remained, defiling all those in its presence.  
"Hmm," thought Daisuke in annoyance, his gloved hand scratching his chin   
"looks like I missed a spot."  
He turned his head to his partner. "It's still a far way off," Daisuke shouted back,   
his voice barely carrying far enough to his large companion, "you know what to do!" It   
was a statement, not a question.  
Flamedramon was more than happy to oblige. With a nod of his head towards   
Daisuke, his large body began to glow a bright orange. The glow gathered in one spot,   
and abruptly moved towards Daisuke's Digivice, where it dissipated into nothingness. In   
it's place was left a much smaller blue figure.  
"Alright, Veemon!" the boy nodded towards the new appearance, "let's do it!"   
'God, I love this part!' thought Daisuke.  
He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a slightly deformed looking egg   
painted a dark black quite similar to the obelisks he was set out to destroy. In its   
midsection was a sharp metal spike, as equally deformed as the object it was attached to.  
Daisuke held it out, and the Digivice at his hip began to glow bright blue.  
"DigiArmor Energize!" he shouted to the now rapidly changing Veemon. The   
Digiegg was now glowing the same light blue as the Digivice and the Digivolving   
Digimon before it. It seemed to be feeding power to Veemon in a way incomprehensible   
to most. Veemon's body began to elongate, which forced him to stand on all fours. Thick   
armor plating materialized on his fore- and hind-legs as well as his back. The front of his   
face similarly began hardening into a twisted mockery of a faceplate, with the same   
twisted horn protruding out of his forehead.  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…"  
The glow around the transforming monster subsided, leaving a fully evolved and   
deadly Digimon in it's place.  
"Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"  
Now that the transformation was complete, Daisuke began running towards his   
Digimon, and jumped on its back, with some difficulty, until Raidramon thoughtfully   
crouched, giving his Digidestined friend a much lower target.  
With a final hop, he found a handhold and pulled himself on. "Thanks,   
Raidramon! Let's get going now." With a spring that would equal even the swiftest of   
predators, Raidramon accelerated into action with a spring towards the last remaining   
Control Spire.  
  
*****   
  
  
On the other side of the Digital World, Daisuke's friends were having similar   
victories.   
"Great job, Takeru!" Hikari grinned over to her best, and perhaps closest, friend.  
"Not so bad yourself, Hikari!" responded the dirty blond boy to her side, also   
grinning over their recent accomplishment.  
"Hey!"  
"Don't we get any credit?" joked Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, the Digimon of   
the bearers of Light and Hope.   
"Yeah, we did all the hard work!"  
Takeru looked at his monster friends with a smile on his face, "For you Patamon,   
anything."  
Hikari walked over to her friend and entered his friendly embrace as they   
watched the ashes of yet another token of evil rise to the sky, victim to the whims of the   
breeze.  
  
*****  
  
  
Ken Ichijoujii, the Digimon Kaiser, watched the same map that Daisuke had used,   
to observe the fall of his greatest creations. The Control Spires. Not only did they act as   
symbols of evil and slavery throughout the Digiworld, striking fear into the heart of all   
innocent Digimon that happened to see it, but it also acted as a central foci for his dark   
powers, sending energy to each of the Dark Rings, enslaving innocent Digimon, and   
slaughtering the rest.  
"Those pathetic kids," Ken remarked in contempt, "they think they have a chance.   
They're puffing up with every insignificant victory I grant them. Now there is only one   
Control Spire left in this sector," he evaluated emotionlessly. He snapped his head behind   
his chair to look at a pathetically small Digimon, weak from exhaustion and hunger.   
"Who do I have in that area?"  
Wormon scuttled over to a control panel and analyzed the information presented   
to him.  
With a voice small and wavery from constant fear of retribution from his master,   
a fear that was rarely groundless, he relayed, "Frigimon, Ken. It's all we have there."  
'Humph' the Kaiser thought to himself, 'It'll have to do'   
"Send him in, Wormon," he ordered the poor Digimon below him. Wormon   
scuttled over to him. Ken drew back his leg and snapped out and strong kick that sent   
Wormon flying back to the end of the room. "And don't ever call me KEN!"  
As Ken Ichijoujii stomped out of the room in anger and disgust, the victim of his   
rage struggled to push himself upright, and found it quite difficult since he had about   
twenty legs. "What happened to you, Ken?" muttered Wormon, in a voice that amazingly   
still had the capability of compassion, and eyes that could still cry for someone else, even   
if it was just a trickle of a tear, "What happened to you?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Me: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1!  
Hikari: Awww…. That was way too short… And why did you let Takeru hug me!  
You know I hate it when he does that!!!  
Me: Ssshhhh, people are still supposed to think you like Takeru!  
Hikari: But I don't! You know you're the only one I want to be with!  
Me: Yeah, but people don't know that yet! Don't worry, we'll tell them soon!  
Hikari: Yeah, we better, I'm sick of that Takeru person *grumbles*…  
  



End file.
